


我是恶魔，且为你所有

by THw



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THw/pseuds/THw





	我是恶魔，且为你所有

“呼……赫……”

粗重的喘息在喧嚣的夜晚、城市的角落响起。转瞬被街角的酒吧起哄的声音吞没。

黑色的紧身衣勾勒出完美有力的身材，背上一只白色的巨大蜘蛛看上去非常狰狞。他附在墙上，没有带面罩，吐出的气息带着灼热的欲望。

“……Mr.Stark……！”

低着的脑袋倏地抬起，泛着猩红的眼眸像是感应到了什么，逐渐染上一抹恐怖的笑意，彼得动了动身子，向着他感应到的地方而去。

酒吧喧嚣热闹的气氛一直张弛有度，托尼搂着金发女郎一口闷了摇曳着纯蓝色火焰伏特加，将火热的氛围推向了最高潮。

歌曲肆意狂欢，金发女郎扯着托尼的蓝色领带踮脚在他脸上印下一个吻后人群的尖叫和口哨吞没了被大力推开的门发出的哀鸣。

彼得身上的黑色逐渐退去，如鱼鳞般划过他的皮肤后隐没在他的胸口。

青年穿着严谨的黑色衬衣，爆棚的荷尔蒙让人沉迷，微卷的头发配上湿润的眼眸，一点泪痣就像在一块糕点上点缀的饰品，使他更加精致。

他扬着恰到好处的微笑，温和又疏离，却未到达眼底。彼得一进门视线就紧紧锁死那个搂着美女浅笑的男人。平日澄澈明亮的眼眸此时阴沉而冰冷。

他心底一直有个声音在回荡。

要了他，把他归入自己的怀抱，让他再也不能不看他。

他要让全世界知道托尼•斯塔克是彼得•帕克的爱人。

彼得捏紧拳头又松开，压住心底肆意游走的暴虐叫嚣着要把人抱走的欲望，直直朝小胡子男人走了过去。

“一杯生命之水。”

熟悉的嗓音飘到托尼耳朵里，他诧异地看过去，而彼得只是抬起眸对着托尼笑了笑。

他眼底泛着一丝丝猩红，眼角下的泪痣说不清的魅惑，唇角的弧度也是莫名的邪恶。

托尼皱了皱眉，伸出手压住了彼得的手腕：“Kid,你要干什么？生命之水？你不要命了？”

“没什么，托尼。”彼得垂下眼眸，拿开了托尼的手：“只是想尝试一下。”

“嘿，如果你有不舒服可以和我说，我可以帮你，没必要去尝试这杯酒。不用了，谢谢。”托尼烦躁地松开美女，挥手向酒保示意。

连他也说不清为什么莫名感觉到一丝丝异样——这来自于彼得把他的手挥开了。

彼得的视线盯着托尼刚刚搂过女人腰肢的手，舔了舔唇：“那，如果没有高浓度的酒精我会很难受。”  
“什么……？”

“斯塔克先生你要赔我。”

“什么意思……嘿，彼得！”

彼得的手臂横在托尼的腰际，另一只手直直箍着他往休息室走。

托尼心里头悄悄打响警钟，他也不知道为什么彼得此刻看起来非常的疯狂，非常的危险。出于本能的，他想要逃离此刻的彼得。

只是……

“放松点，Kid，你夹得我很紧。”他努力地开着玩笑话，却让彼得的呼吸声更重，眼里浓郁的颜色就像暴风，逐渐把他卷了进去。

托尼看着彼得把门锁死才觉得不对劲，摸到另一个门口的把手后抬手点了点眼镜，伊迪斯的声音便焦急地传来：“sir，彼得已经——”

话还未完，托尼便觉得鼻梁一轻，细小的黑色触手在他眼底把他的眼睛捏成了碎片，落到地上。他惊愕地抬头，便感觉身体被什么东西黏住了，一阵大力把他推向彼得。

“老天，彼得，你怎么了！”

他在彼得仅三步之遥站定，却被青年眼里的猩红的疯狂和粗重的呼吸惊到，他后退了几步。

“如您所见，我感染了毒液，沾了情毒。”

“您说过可以帮我的。”

彼得上前了几步，而托尼恰好看清他的欲望在翻腾上涌。

“您要赔我。”

他就站在那，气势太过骇人，托尼抿起嘴，轻轻道：“除了这个……其他都……”

“都什么？呵，斯塔克先生，您不会不知道我的心意吧？”

他眉眼带着冰凉的笑意，毒液随心意而动，箍住托尼的身躯使他动弹不得。

“而且您说过要帮我的。”

“唔——”

彼得顺势捏着托尼的下巴狠狠地咬了上去，他嘴里还残留着酒的淡香，牙齿被彼得一寸寸扫过，又顶了顶他右侧的软肉，侵占的意味已经浓厚到托尼即使想自欺欺人也无法否认。

“托尼，我知道你也喜欢我。”

彼得松开托尼后低低说了一句，他修长的手指抚过托尼刚刚被亲过的地方，略带有惩罚意味地轻轻啃咬，模糊的音节从他嘴里飘出：“为什么不愿意接受我？”

“唔……”小胡子男人软了腰，幸亏彼得早已搂住他，往怀里带。

“你……你都已经做到这个地步还问我。”托尼抱着彼得的脖颈难耐地喘着气。

酒精和夜晚是最好的催情药。

酒精和夜晚是最好的催情药。

“……当然是要问一下。”彼得埋在托尼的颈间喷洒着热气，伸出舌尖舔砥过男人的肌肤，蜘蛛感应很好的感受到了他的细微战栗。

“你……我不是你的最佳选择……”

“不。”彼得牙齿不轻不重地研磨过他的皮肤，一路向  
下，笃定地打断托尼：“你就是。”

“我很早之前就有一个念头——”

“操哭你。”

黑色的触手锁住了男人的手腕置于头顶，彼得随手扯开他完好的西装，称得上是粗暴地把他的领带拆开扔到地上。灼热的气息喷洒着，握住了托尼半勃起的阴茎摩挲。

“你很喜欢，对吗？”彼得笑的恶劣，抹去了铃口的清液，将手指放在男人胸膛处滑了滑。

哦，老天，不该答应的。

托尼迷迷糊糊地想着，试着挣了挣束缚住手腕的毒液，倒是放松了些许。刚松一口气，就感觉青年不安分的手指顺着股沟探入到后方。他呜咽了一声。

“嘘——我应该更温柔点是吗？”

彼得低声安慰道，但是手上的动作却一点都不温柔。他轻松探入穴口，紧致的肉层层包裹着他的手指，他却一点都不急，缓慢挤入第二根手指，同时另一只手不忘抚慰男人的性器。

“唔嗯……放开我的手……”

“喔，不行哦托尼。”他的手指在蜜穴里搅弄，坏心眼地回答。

细小的触丝在托尼眼前晃了晃

“如果不想被它操就乖一点？uh?”

手指碰到一处凸起的感觉很明显，而他也清楚地感知到了男人就像被按到了什么开关似的开始止不住地颤抖：“你……”

“是这里吗？”彼得手指并拢戳刺了几下漫不经心地笑道，他鼻音浅浅：“斯塔克先生，你的栗状腺可真是……浅，适合被我操。”

托尼难堪地扭过头，抿着唇不做声。

彼得眼底的笑意和欲望酝酿，他蓦地抽出手指把滚烫的性器缓缓往里面送，托尼下意识地要逃离，奋力地向上移动却被毒液按住动弹不得，感受到身体被一寸寸抵入，托尼难耐地闷哼了一声。

他蜜糖色的眼里的星河都仿佛被搅碎，湿润的泪膜布满眼眶。

彼得清晰地感受到了穴肉的热情包裹，俯下身亲昵地蹭了蹭托尼的颈边，凑到他耳边低吟了一句：“啊，我要开动了，先生。”

他用拇指摩挲过托尼的囊袋，耐性地抚平穴口的褶皱。两处敏感到极致的地方被青年掌控揉弄，刺激得他分泌出了更多的液体，下意识地收缩了几分。

性器被从未开发过的嫩肉包裹，紧紧地吸吮，极致的快感一同涌上两人的脑海。彼得咬牙凭借着记忆狠狠地顶撞上栗状腺，换来托尼的更奋力的挣扎。

“呜——好……好……”

“好舒服对不对？”彼得凑到托尼耳边，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳侧，几次的顶弄就让男人的呻吟变了味。  
胀大的性器每一次抽插都准确地摩擦过前列腺，碾过敏感带，刺激得肠壁紧紧地绞裹。囊袋拍打的声音和过多的情液被堵住后的抽插研磨成咕叽咕叽的水声。交织成淫糜的乐音。

托尼泪眼朦胧地几乎拼不出一句完整的话，毒液已经退回到彼得的身体中，脑海里只剩下他的大力顶撞。

“呜……要到了……”

他低低的哀求却让彼得加大了力度冲刺，青年咬着牙握住先生的腰肢，带着他攀上了情欲的高峰。

“嗯……”彼得闷哼一声，射在了他的体内。手指与托尼的相扣，压在他上方低低喘息。

“你确定……要让这东西一直附着你吗？”托尼迷迷糊糊地说，伸手轻轻刮了刮他胸膛流转的黑色液体。  
彼得垂下眼眸看着托尼的手，意味不明地低笑了一声：

“挺好的。”  
“因为……这让我想到一句话。”  
“我是恶魔，且为你所有。”  
“你是我的，我也是你的。”


End file.
